


Jingle...Jingle...Jingle

by Amymel86



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Modern AU, One Shot, Santa's grotto, christmas elves - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 21:18:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8912353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amymel86/pseuds/Amymel86
Summary: For the Until Hell Freezes Over event for GameOfShipChallenges over on Tumblr.******** Jon really wasn’t aware what he’d signed up for when he’d applied for a ‘Seasonal Vacancy’ at the local Department Store. He is about to bail completely when he meets his very pretty co-worker.





	

'Seasonal Work' the advertisement had stated. Jon had expected to be an extra body on a till or stacking shelves at Mockingbird's Department Store, but oh nooo... this temporary gig was turning out to be a lot more 'SEASONAL' than he had anticipated.

 _Well shit_. He thought as he pulled out the horrifying costume from the bag with his name on it.

Green velour, little tiny gold jingle bells, a belt, hat, curly pointed shoes and red and white striped spandex leggings - _for fuck sake! No, nope, no fucking way. Jon Snow will NOT be dressing up as an elf_.

"Merry fucking Christmas" Robb shouted jovially as he burst into the small store room Jon had been afforded to get changed into his worst nightmare. Robb was already wearing his matching elf costume and for some baffling reason didn't look completely ridiculous.

 _Typical_. Jon thought. He'd met Robb Stark just a week ago at the hastily conducted interviews for the decidedly vague 'Seasonal Vacancies' at the store. They'd hit it off surprisingly well considering Robb was the happy to Jon's gloom and the friendly chatter to Jon's sullen quiet.

"We are so gettin' laid because if this get up" Robb grinned, gesturing up and down his elf costume and pointing one foot out with a comical flourish, causing the bells on his costume to tinkle merrily.

Jon couldn't decide whether he was being serious or sarcastic, so turned back to scowl at his green elf tunic as he held it up.

"I dunno.... I'm not sure I signed up for this level of humiliation" he muttered, almost to himself.

Robb clasped him on the back. "Honestly mate, the ladies will love it.... especially the single mums queuing to take their little angels to see Santa" he said whilst waggling his eyebrows.

Jon turned to his new friend with a furrowed brow "I thought you were after that brunette from the interviews"? He asked, hands still raised in the air, clutching the offending article.

"Margaery? Yea..." Robb began to smirk "we've kind of been seeing each other... she'll be working on Santa's Grotto too" he nodded to himself as his eyes started to glaze in a bit of a dreamy fashion. He licked his lips and then shook his head from his daydream. "Anyway, I'm not thinking about me - for you man, come on, you told me it's been what?....A year since you split with what's-her-face"?

"Ygritte.... and try two years" Jon replied.

"There you go then" Robb nodded and patted Jon's back as if everything was settled.

"I dunno Robb...I'm not great with speaking with women as it is - let alone dressed as a fucking pixie" Jon huffed.

"Elf, my friend. Elf" Robb replied with one correcting finger raised in the air. "Women will find it....I dunno...'adorable'?....Plus, they'll be turned on by the man who's so confident and secure in himself that he'll actually wear this shit in public"! He laughed, pulling at his leggings and letting them slap back onto his thigh.

"That's just it though mate. I dunno if I am -" Jon was cut off by the loud ringtone of Robb's phone.

Robb lifted the front of his green velour tunic to reveal his flashing mobile tucked into the waistband of his very tight, very revealing stripy elf leggings.

There is no fucking way I'm doing this. Jon told himself as Robb answered the call.

"Hey Sans......yea, I think I'm just down the hall from you.... little store room with the red door... yea alright see you in a bit".

Between the time it took for Robb to end his call and there to be a soft, tentative knock on the store room door, Robb had explained that his younger sister had also landed one of the 'Seasonal Vacancies' and was just trying on her own costume. Jon wasn't really listening though - he was still glaring at the offensive clothing as if he could will it to be more acceptable..... or go up in flames - either one was fine with him.

"Robb"? Came a muffled voice from the other side of the door.

Robb went to open it and before he had a chance to say anything, in flew a rage of glossy red hair and impossibly long legs, all wrapped within a much more feminine version of the guys outfits.

"Look at what that creep wants me to wear"! She yelled, flapping her hands up and down her body. Robb's sister had whirled into the room so quickly that she now stood with her back to Jon, apparently not noticing his existence.

"Look at how short this skirt is!.....and stockings Robb! STOCKINGS!.... am I working at a Santa's Grotto for kids or a lap dancing club?!..Because right now Mr Baelish is giving me very mixed messages with this get up"!

Jon gulped as he took in the furious she-elf. She did indeed look like she was dressed to work at some sort of strip club. Her dress matched the boy's tunics - green velour with a jagged, pointy hemline, little gold bells jingling with her every move. It was a valid point - bringing up the shortness of her dress as it showed off her gloriously milky thighs that disappeared into red and white stripy stockings with red satin bows at the back. She seemed to have been supplied with red sparkly high heels to finish her outfit.

"Yea....well...." Robb started as he looked his sister up and down. "I see your point.... but Sansa....we need this extra money if we're gonna help pitch in to get Bran his new wheelchair" he almost pleaded.

"Uurrrgh!.... I know! I know" she flung her hands up in the air with frustration before huffing the end of her protest. "I suppose I could try and stretch these to cover more" the redhead said before bending to try and tug at the seam of one stocking - unfortunately causing her dress to rise up where Jon was gifted with a flash of baby blue lace underwear and the perfect curve of her arse.

Jon would like to be able say that the noise he made was a deep, manly clearing of his throat to announce his presence - in reality, it was more of a perverted strangled whine at the sight of his new mate's little sisters panties.

"Oh" Sansa flushed as she whirled around to evaluate the source of the sudden noise.

"Sansa, this is that guy Jon I told you about from the interviews.... Jon, this is my sister Sansa". Robb interjected as Jon turned tomato red and tried not to let his eyes fall on Sansa desperately tugging on the hem of her ridiculously short dress.

Now that she was facing him, his breath fell short at the sight of her impossibly lovely face - all flawless, pale, opalite skin, wide crystal blue eyes and a blush that Jon was 100% sure was a much more flattering shade than his current deep crimson.

"Sorry" she squeaked. "I didn't see you there" Sansa said with a small smile, one arm draped across her body like a shield while the other was holding down the hem of her dress.

"It's...s'okay" he shrugged, trying to look nonchalant and not at all like a young flustered teenage boy instead of the 22 year old man he was.

Jon averted his gaze, trying to look interested in anything but Sansa. The air in the store room now turning silent, awkward and heavy.

"So" Sansa said after clearing her throat "you going to be working the Grotto too"? She asked.

"Apparently" Jon replied with a wave of his fist that still clutched at the green tunic, causing the little bells to jingle in the air.

"Jon's thinking of chickening out" Robb smirked, his eyes looking playful.

"Really"? Sansa asked.

"Well.... I mean....this" Jon gestured again to the offending garment in his hand "it's a bit... much".

Sansa bit half of her lower lip and unashamedly raked her eyes up and down Jon before answering with a simple "mm-hmm" accompanied by a small nod. Jon suddenly felt the need to cover himself, feeling more exposed than Robb was, standing there in his spandex leggings.

"Hey! Do you reckon Margaery will be in a similar outfit to yours"? Robb piped up suddenly with enthusiasm.

"Robb"! Sansa turned and slapped her brother playfully on the arm. "I'm going to go see if I can talk to Mr Baelish about my costume" she said, giving Robb one more slap for good measure before turning back to Jon. "Please don't leave me to work the Grotto like a third wheel to these lovebirds" she gestured with her thumb at her smug looking brother. "Besides....it would be a shame if you bailed" Sansa practically purred as Jon could swear he saw an hint of mischief in her eyes before she spun on her heels and disappeared out of the door.

Jon gulped as she left and tried to compose himself in front of Robb's beaming smile.

"Come on mate! It's just a costume....what do ya say"? Robb asked hopefully with outstretched arms.

Jon hates lying. Particularly because he has been told on a number of occasions that he's not very good at it. He especially tried not to lie to himself - which is why he can feel himself internally cringe when he justified agreeing to Robb that yes, he will work in the ridiculous outfit by saying he needs the money. It's not the money. It is 100% to do with that festive firecracker that just sauntered out of the store room.

***********

Almost three weeks work done, and Jon reflected that donning that monstrosity of a costume each day was worth it if he got to spend time with Sansa. He'd even become somewhat comfortable in his stripy leggings that left nothing to the imagination.

His favourite development so far had been when Sansa, in an attempt to squash the unwanted attention her own outfit was receiving, asked if Jon could be her 'fake boyfriend' while they worked. This meant that she would stick close by, share touches and little pecks on the cheek as well as encouraging him to put on his best scowl at any overly eager male customers who took to throwing lecherous looks or salacious comments her way.

"I doubt they've ever seen an elf look so murderous" she chuckled with him one lunch break. Her laugh was gloriously rich and warm as she thanked him once again.

Robb and Margaery always seemed to be disappearing together which irked Jon at first, before he realised that it meant he could be with Sansa without her big brother watching on.

"Well THAT was a long coffee break"! Sansa exclaimed with her arms raised in exaggeration as Robb and Margaery came back to the Grotto one afternoon, both their elf hats suspiciously askew and a matching sheepish blush.

"Why don't you and Jon take an extra long break"? Margaery offered with a knowing look as her eyes shifted between the two of them.

"Thanks Marg" Sansa chirped without skipping a beat, and to everyone's surprise (except for maybe Margaery's) she grabbed Jon by the hand and pulled him along in a dazed fashion before Robb had a chance to voice a question forming in his throat.

Jon's brow was furrowed as he intently stared at where Sansa's delicate hand still held his as she guided them through the back rooms of the department store. He'd thought that perhaps she was carrying on with the whole 'fake boyfriend' bit in front of the customers, but they were no longer on the shop floor and Sansa was still looking back at him every now and again, giving him a musical giggle at his bewildered expression.

"Err... where are we going Sansa?... the...the cafeteria's that way" he waved behind him.

"Is it?... oh yes! Silly me"! Sansa teased as she pulled him into a small, dark room.

"Sansa, wha-" his words ended in her mouth - her perfect, sweet tasting mouth - that was on his in the dark.

"Just fancied fake kissing my fake boyfriend" she chuckled after breaking their kiss. Sansa moved to press herself up against Jon, backing him up against the now closed door with a thud and a jingle of bells from both of their costumes. "If that's alright with you"? Sansa purred close to his ear as she ripped his elf hat off and speared her fingers through his hair.

"God yes" Jon breathed, bringing his hands to her waist. Sansa had now begun kissing and nipping along his jaw as she hummed pleasantly, pressing every inch of herself up against him. She must have felt how hard he was through the thin material of their costumes as she gasped and snaked her hand down to trace his cock through the spandex.

"Fuck" Jon cursed and bucked his hips at her touch. Sansa giggled.

"Are you an elf from the naughty list I wonder"? Came her throaty voice in the dark, one finger still tracing him up and down.

Jon groaned and spun them both so that it was now Sansa pushed up against the wall causing her to squeal and giggle. Jon started exploring her with licks, nips and kisses from behind her earlobe down to the tops of her breasts, his hands taking over the exploration from there down.

It was a good ten minutes of pure kissing, groping, giggling and groaning in the dark before Jon realised two things -

1 - Wearing the most ridiculous outfit known to man was totally worth it.

And

2 - He was never going to be able to hear the light tinkling sound of bells the same way ever again as he held Sansa up by the thighs that she had wrapped around him. Every thrust sounding like the start of a Christmas song.

Jingle.....jingle.....jingle..jingle..jingle, jingle, jingle, jingle, jinglejinglejingle.....  



End file.
